World So Cold
by Woor Energy
Summary: Je te hais, Mathieu Sommet. J'ai disparu par ta faute. J'espère que tu souffriras autant que moi. Tu te rappelles de moi ? Non, bien sûr. Je vais t'aider alors. SongFic.


_Yop les amis ! Troisième SongFic à ce jour sur mon profil, et j'ai fais de mon mieux ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^ La chanson s'appelle "World So Cold" et le groupe (de métal, encore) est Three Days Grace. La chanson est juste... Juste. Je vous oblige l'écouter. Elle est grandiose. Ceeeertes, c'est selon vos goûts, mais je m'en balek._

_Et voila, je vous laisse sur cette douce phrase pleine de poésie..._

_Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

**Je n'ai jamais pensé que je le sentirai**  
><strong>Je me sens coupable et cassé à l'intérieur<strong>  
><strong>Ne vivant qu'avec moi même<strong>  
><strong>Rien que des mensonges<strong>

Je sais que tu culpabilises, toi aussi. Je le sens. Bien sûr, pas question de leur montrer, et encore moins d'en parler. Tu es bien trop fier pour ça.  
>Au fond, je te comprends, je suis pareil. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis, comme <em>eux<em>, issu de ton esprit. Montrer mes angoisses, mes faiblesses, mes blessures ? Pourquoi faire ?

**J'ai toujours pensé que je le ferai**  
><strong>Mais n'ai jamais su que ça deviendrait si mauvais<strong>  
><strong>Je ne vis qu'avec moi<strong>  
><strong>C'est tout ce que j'ai<strong>

Je me sens seul. Perdu. Détruit. J'espère que tu es content du résultat que tu as obtenu. C'est ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? Me mettre plus bas que terre ? Me faire disparaître, au point que personne ne se souvienne de moi ?

Tu voulais m'enfermer dans ton esprit... Et tu as gagné. J'ai été trop faible face à ta volonté. Au final, nous sommes tous soumis face à toi. C'est triste.

**Je me sens engourdi**  
><strong>Je ne peux pas venir à la vie<strong>  
><strong>Je sens que je suis figé dans le temps<strong>

Tu la ressens, n'est-ce pas ? Cette douleur dans ta tête ? C'est moi. Je cogne contre les parois de ma prison, désespéré.  
>Je veux sortir. Je n'ai pas mérité ça. Je n'ai pas mérité d'être isolé. Maintenant, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de finir fou à cause de ma solitude. Plus de Geek, plus de Patron, plus de Hippie, et plus de Maître Panda. Ils me manquent. Ils étaient, sont, et resteront à jamais mes amis. Mes compagnons. Et même... Ma famille. Les personnes qui ont toujours su me rassurer, même le Patron.<p>

Sauf toi. Mon créateur. Mathieu Sommet.

Je te hais.

**Je vis dans un monde si froid**  
><strong>Qui dépérit<strong>  
><strong>Je vis dans une coquille sans âme<strong>  
><strong>Depuis que tu es parti<strong>  
><strong>Je vis dans un monde si froid<strong>  
><strong>Je compte des jours<strong>  
><strong>Depuis que tu es parti<strong>  
><strong>Tu es parti<strong>

Tu n'as pas l'air de te soucier de ce que je deviens. Pour toi, je ne suis qu'une des personnalités passagères qui t'ont donné un coup de main. Une parmi tant d'autres. Comme la Fille, le Gothique ou l'Homme à la Cravate.

Admets-le, tu t'en fous. Tu t'es toujours moqué de ce qu'il pouvait bien nous arriver. Et dire que j'ai daigné te confier mon aide pendant deux saisons...  
>Tu me dégoûtes tellement. En fait, je crois que j'ai du mal à assimiler le fait que je sois une partie de toi.<p>

Peut-être parce que j'ai évolué. Entouré par le vide, le silence, certes.

C'est calme, dans ta tête. Si calme. Mais cette paix me rend peu à peu cinglé.

**Ne m'as tu jamais senti ?**  
><strong>N'as tu jamais regardé profondément à l'intérieur ?<strong>  
><strong>Regarde toi<strong>  
><strong>Paralysé<strong>

Mes mains saignent, à force de frapper ces murs. Mes membres sont engourdis. J'ai si mal. Mais il n'y a pas que mon corps qui souffre. Tu le sais, pas vrai ? Oui, bien sûr que tu le sais.  
>Je me sens trahi. Délaissé. et tout est de ta faute.<p>

Vas-y, dis-le moi, qui sera le prochain ? Le gamin ? Le pervers ? Le drogué ? Le panda ? Tu sembles tellement apprécier le fait de nous faire disparaître dans ton esprit. Alors ne te gêne pas.  
>Mais je ne leur souhaite pas ça, pas même à la pire de tes personnalités. C'est si terrible de comprendre que vous serez enfermé continuellement entre quatre murs sans jamais avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de compagnie...<p>

**Je suis trop jeune pour perdre mon âme**  
><strong>Je suis trop jeune pour me sentir si vieux<strong>  
><strong>Depuis si longtemps je suis laissé derrière<strong>  
><strong>Je sens que je suis en train de perdre ma tête<strong>

Tu m'entends ? Ne m'ignore pas. Mes cris résonnent dans ton crâne. Tu entends toutes mes amères insultes et mes hurlements de désespoir. Mais tu préfères faire comme si je n'existais pas.

C'est lâche. Ta réaction est lâche.  
><em>Tu es un lâche.<em>

Je veux te détruire. Non, pas te tuer, mais au moins te faire ressentir ce que j'ai dû endurer. Les migraines. La folie. La confusion. La colère. Tous ces sentiments si dévastateurs. Toi, ça te semble ridicule. Mais attends de voir ce que je vis chaque jour.  
>Là, tu comprendras.<p>

Je veux que tu souffres le plus lentement possible.

**Je vis dans un monde si froid**  
><strong>Qui dépéris<strong>  
><strong>Je vis dans une coquille sans âme<strong>  
><strong>Depuis que tu es parti<strong>  
><strong>Je vis dans un monde si froid<strong>  
><strong>Je compte des jours<strong>  
><strong>Depuis que tu es parti<strong>  
><strong>Que tu es parti loin de moi<strong>

Je détestes cet endroit. Je veux en sortir. Retrouver ma famille. Mon étrange famille...  
>Sauf toi, Mathieu. Je veux que tu disparaisses. Tu as été cruel et injuste envers moi ? Très bien. Tu payeras. Tu verras, ça te coûtera cher.<p>

Bien sûr, tu ne te souviens plus de moi. Tu as fais exprès d'effacer les souvenirs que tu avais de moi. Mais je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire.

C'est moi, le détenteur de la Science Infuse, la rubrique que tu as fait disparaître, vite suivie de ma propre existence. C'est moi qui t'ai soigné lorsque tu étais malade, et la plupart du temps, quand tu étais dans un état peu flatteur. C'est moi qui t'ai soutenu et qui t'ai remonté le moral lorsque tu étais déprimé. C'est même moi qui finissait le montage du prochain SLG lorsque tu t'écroulais de fatigue dans ton lit ou à moitié affalé sur ton bureau. Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tu ne m'en est même pas reconnaissant.

Le Prof. Ce surnom ne te dit-il plus rien, à présent ?

**Je suis si jeune**  
><strong>Je suis si jeune...<strong>


End file.
